1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing unit for rotatably bearing a rotating shaft or for bearing a rotating body rotatably relative to a shaft, and to a motor using the bearing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a bearing unit for rotatably bearing a rotating shaft, one configured as shown in FIGS. 14A and 14B has been known.
The bearing unit 200 shown in FIGS. 14A and 14B is for rotatably bearing a rotating shaft 201, and includes a radial bearing section 202 such as a slide bearing for bearing the rotating shaft 201 in the circumferential direction of the rotating shaft 201, a thrust bearing section 203 for bearing one end in the thrust direction of the rotating shaft 201, and a resin-made housing 204 which has the radial bearing section 202 and the thrust bearing section 203 therein and is filled with a viscous fluid such as a lubricating oil. The housing 204, exclusive of a shaft passing hole through which to pass the rotating shaft 201, is sealed, whereby leakage of the lubricating oil is restrained as assuredly as possible.
In the bearing unit 200, the housing 204 is made of a resin, so that it is low in adhesion strength and mechanical strength. Therefore, for attaching the bearing unit 200 to an object such as a stator of a motor, for example, it may be necessary to fasten the bearing unit 200 to a metallic housing 206 provided with a caulking part 206a for attachment to the object. As for the method of fastening the bearing unit 200 to the metallic housing 206, fixing with a C-ring 207 or careful caulking may be needed, since it is difficult to adhere the resin-made housing 204 of the bearing unit 200 or the resin of the housing 204 is liable to be deformed due to mechanical fastening such as press fitting.
Thus, the bearing unit 200 according to the related art is less susceptible to leakage of the lubricating oil and is high in reliability, but has the problem that at the time of attaching the bearing unit 200 to an object, the configuration and the attaching process may be complicated due to the use of a C-ring or the like, or the attaching process may be complicated due to careful caulking. For reference, see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-69382 as Patent Document 1.